DANDELION IN THE RAIN
by deanpure25
Summary: Seharusnya aku melupakan segalanya tentangmu. Tapi Dandelion di musim hujan itu kembali mengorek luka lama. Luka karena mengenalmu, luka karena mencintaimu, luka karena meninggalkanmu, dan luka karena tak sanggup mengucapkan segala bentuk kata maaf. -Sakura-
1. Chapter 1

**Semua karakter milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DANDELION IN THE RAIN**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Uchiha Sarada bersenandung riang melihat pohon sakura di depan rumah yang mulai menunjukkan warna cantiknya. Sebelum ia pergi ke Konoha dua minggu yang lalu, pohon itu hanya menunjukkan sedikit kuncupnya. _Selamat datang musim semi dan selamat datang kehidupan yang baru_ , ucapnya dalam hati sembari membuka pintu rumah.

Ia baru saja kembali dari Konoha untuk berlibur pasca wisudanya dari Universitas Suna, fakultas kedokteran. Hampir setahun ini mereka sekeluarga belum kembali ke Konoha untuk mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya. Tentu saja karena kesibukan kedua orang tuanya. Jadi, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja di rumah sakit milik ayahnya, ia harus berlibur di Konoha sekaligus menemui kekasih jauhnya, Uzumaki Boruto.

Syal yang melilit rapat di lehernya ia lepas saat kakinya berjingkat pelan menuju ruang kerja ibunya. Ya, sebagai seorang redaktur majalah botani dan juga peneliti tanaman liar ini, ibunya pasti sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan foto bunga-bunga liar yang sangat asing dimata Sarada.

Ketika ia hendak menepuk pundak ibunya, foto buram dan tampak lusuh yang terjatuh di lantai membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Meskipun tak jelas siapa seseorang yang berada di foto itu, tapi Sarada bisa melihat sosoknya, seorang pria memakai jas putih berjongkok membelakangi kamera. Tangan kanan memegang pagar besi dengan erat, dan tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dari punggung pria itu, ia bisa merasakan suasana emosional disana. Pria berjas putih itu, seperti menyesali sesuatu.

"Kenapa mama menyimpan foto ini?" Aneh memang, tersimpan foto orang asing diantara tumpukan foto-foto tanaman liar membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersentak, sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan memukul pelan lengan gadis kesayangannya. "Sarada? Kau mengejutkan Mama."

Sarada tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi ibunya.

"Bagaimana kabar kakek dan nenek, Sarada?" Tanya ibunya sembari membereskan beberapa foto yang berserakan di meja.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Nenek bertanya kapan kalian akan pulang." Sarada mengambil foto yang terjatuh itu untuk diperlihatkan kepada ibunya. "Siapa laki-laki ini, Mama?" Ia sedikit membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya.

Ibunya menaikkan alisnya sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Itu kan Papamu."

"Papa?" Nada suara Sarada meninggi, alisnya menaut. "Ada apa dengan Papa, di foto ini?" Matanya menuntut jawaban.

Senyum ibunya sedikit pudar dan berpaling, ada sedikit pertimbangan dalam ekspresinya.

"Mama?"

Ibunya kembali menatap Sarada.

Keheningan yang muncul membuat Sarada semakin ingin tahu, ada cerita apa dibalik _gesture_ tubuh ayahnya dalam foto itu.

"Itu. Hanya salah satu kenangan, nak." Ibunya kembali tersenyum.

"Boleh aku mendengarnya?"

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **34 tahun yang lalu.**

"Hei, gadis musim semi, apa kau sudah menentukan kostum yang akan kau pakai untuk festival nanti?"

Uzumaki Karin, gadis berambut merah terang berteriak usai mencabut kabel jek keyboard di studio band Konoha High School, salah satu SMA terbaik yang ada di Prefektur Konoha. Dimana hampir semua clubnya selalu meraih prestasi dalam berbagai perlombaan pada setiap tahunnya. Dan saat ini, club musik yang di ketuai oleh Nara Shikamaru sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti festival band antar sekolah.

Karin adalah gadis yang ceria, baik hati, mudah bergaul, juga pandai menarikan jemari di tuts-tuts piano kebanggaannya. Kacamata minusnya tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti murid anti sosial. Justru sebaliknya, wajahnya tampak cantik hingga membuatnya menjadi salah satu murid populer di sekolah.

"Belum, aku berencana pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan pulang sekolah nanti. Kau mau ikut?" Sakura berencana mengajak Karin jika gadis itu belum menyiapkan kostum untuk manggung.

Haruno Sakura mulai menjalin persahabatan dengan Uzumaki Karin sejak bertemu dengannya di club musik dua tahun lalu, di hari-hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Saat itu Karin sedang mengikuti audisi untuk masuk ke club musik, sama seperti Sakura. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka membentuk satu band bernama 'Noise', dimana Karin adalah keyboardisnya, dan Sakura adalah vokalisnya.

Sebenarnya, Noise sudah dibentuk oleh Karin sejak SMP. Sayangnya sang vokalis melanjutkan SMA-nya ke luar negeri, sehingga Karin kehilangan vokalisnya. Untunglah ketiga personil lainnya seperti Akamaru Kiba (bassis), Uzumaki Naruto (drummer), dan Shimura Sai (gitaris) memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama. Kebetulan lainnya adalah, Naruto dan Sakura bertetangga.

"Aku, entahlah, aku harus bertanya pada Sasuke dulu." Karin merapikan tasnya.

"Kau akan mengajak Sasuke kun?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Ia memang tidak mengenal dekat laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu, yang ia tahu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid terpintar dan introvert seperti anak cerdas pada umumnya. Dia memang sangat tampan, tapi sifat acuh yang ada pada dirinya membuat semua perempuan yang menyukainya mundur dengan sendirinya. Ya, laki-laki dengan tangan yang selalu bersembunyi di saku celananya itu terkadang terlihat begitu sombong, tapi Sakura sadar, hanya manusia bodoh yang menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja.

"Hn, dia bilang, dia ingin membeli beberapa buku, sekalian saja, bukan begitu?" Karin bergegas menuju pintu. "Nanti akan kukabari." Teriaknya sambil lalu.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Sai yang dari tadi hanya duduk menyetem gitar, ternyata menyimak.

"Untuk apa kau ikut? Para gadis akan lupa dengan kekasih mereka ketika mereka sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan." Suara serak menyahut.

Takk!

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Ittaiii!" Pria bermata biru itu mengusap-usap kepala kuningnya sambil menjauhi Sakura.

"Hmph, selamat bersenang-senang." Kiba menepuk pundak Sakura sejenak kemudian mengikuti jejak Karin keluar ruangan.

"Aku akan mengambil tas di kelas dulu. Kau, tunggulah di gerbang." Sai berdiri meletakkan gitar di stand hitam dekat _amplifier_ , kemudian berjalan melewati Sakura sambil mengacak rambut merah mudanya.

Beberapa saat setelah Sai pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto menatap Sakura curiga. "Kalian, apa benar sudah seserius itu?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Kau tau aku mengenalmu dari kecil, Sakura." Mata Naruto menyelidik.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, wajahnya berubah kaku beberapa saat.

"Semua butuh proses Naruto, kami sama-sama serius, jadi berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku pergi dulu." Kini giliran Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak jika pria itu adalah Sai." Naruto bergumam saat ia berpaling keluar jendela untuk melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berlari mengambil bola baseball yang terbang ke luar lapangan.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berlari menuju pintu gerbang sembari meneriakkan nama Sai. Pria berwajah pucat itu tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup. Sakura terengah-engah sembari membawa tas sekolahnya yang terlihat berat.

"Kau tidak harus berlarian seperti itu, Sakura." Ujar Sai saat gadis itu sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hmm," gumam Sakura membalas senyum Sai. "Sudah lama menunggu? Aku baru selesai menyerahkan _print out_ untuk Iruka sensei, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah beres, kan?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Hmm, sudah beres. Ah, Karin, dimana dia?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang, ke kiri dan kanan, melacak keberadaan si kepala merah yang baru saja mengirim pesan agar Sakura menunggunya.

"Mungkin masih mencari Sasuke. "Ucap Sai sambil menjumput sesuatu yang mendarat di rambut Sakura. Jika tidak teliti, mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau ada kelopak bunga Sakura yang terselip disana. Sai membuka telapak tangan Sakura kemudian meletakkan kelopak berbentuk hati di sana.

"Ah, terima kasih." Sakura memperhatikan kelopak bunga itu, cantik. Ia mencari dimana pohon yang menjatuhkankannya dan menemukannya tepat di pinggir jalan raya, menghadap ke Sekolah. Pohon itu terbilang besar, bunga Sakura yang bermekaran membuat pohonnnya tampak rindang. Berbeda dengan beberapa bulan lalu saat musim salju tiba, pohon itu tampak seram tanpa hiasan dan hanya di selimuti salju.

"Aku menyukai aromanya." Sakura bergumam sambil menghirup dalam-dalam suasana musim semi di sore hari.

Dan sekelebat, ia teringat pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dua tahun lalu. Saat hari pertama masuk sekolah, tapi bukan Sai yang mendengarnya saat itu, melainkan…

"Sakura!"

Sakura berbalik dan langsung tersenyum menyambut Karin. Gadis merah itu tampak kesal saat menyeret pria berambut raven yang terlihat bosan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, aku harus membangunkan orang yang meninggalkan kelas sepanjang jam terakhir dan tidur di ruang kesehatan seperti berada di rumahnya sendiri."

Mereka semua paham siapa yang di sindir Karin. Dan orang yang disindirnya hanya berekspresi datar seolah sudah terbiasa mendengar ocehan gadis itu.

"Ah, kau juga ikut Uchiha san?" Sakura tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aa." Jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"Baguslah, _let's go_! Kita harus menyelesaikan belanja sebelum makan malam tiba." Sakura berjalan mendahului semuanya.

"Kata-katamu terdengar seperti hendak menyelesaikan tugas sekolah." Sai tertawa.

"Hei, Sakura tunggu, kau ini semangat sekali." Karin mengejar Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Nanti sekalian saja kita makan malam disana." Usul Sai yang disambut persetujuan dari kedua perempuan yang tampaknya terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan bocah laki-laki yang diam memandang pohon Sakura yang kini tertiup angin dan membuat sebagian bunganya rontok.

"Hei, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah!" Suara Karin kembali terdengar kesal.

Sakura ikut menoleh, memandang laki-laki itu dan tersenyum.

Angin yang membawa kelopak bunga Sakura itu tampak indah melayang-layang di senyumnya. Gadis itu. Gadis musim semi berjalan yang sangat menyukai aroma bunga Sakura.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti rencana awal, Sakura dan Karin memasuki setiap butik yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah, hanya perlu naik kereta sekali lalu turun di tiga pemberhentian berikutnya. Karena disanalah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha, Sakura dan Karin sering menghabiskan waktu disana. Entah hanya mencari takoyaki terenak se-prefektur Konoha, atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat koleksi terbaru butik-batik langganan mereka.

Sasuke yang sejak awal hanya memiliki tujuan untuk membeli buku, sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin tersesat dalam dunianya. Sedangkan Sai, mengekori Sakura kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sakura bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedikit dibingungkan dengan dua pilihan sebelumnya.

"Bagus." Ucap pria itu sekali lagi dengan senyumnya.

"Ini sudah ke delapan belas kalinya kau bilang bagus, jadi yang mana yang harus kupilih?" Sakura merengut sembari memeluk Tod's Leather Biker Jacket berwarna merah maroon di dadanya.

"Apapun yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, pakailah yang seperti itu." Sai mengusap rambut gadisnya gemas. "Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Baiklah," Sakura kembali memandang pilihannya. Karin yang merupakan orang kedua yang hendak di mintai pendapatnya sudah menghilang ke ruang ganti. Ia menimbang, berpikir dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah yakin dengan pilihannya, ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedang menenteng dua jenis pakaian itu.

Dan laki-laki berambut raven yang berdiri di hadapannya membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah, Uchiha san?" Pria itu hanya diam bersandar pada pilar besar. "Sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari?"

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mendapat jawaban singkatnya, mungkin lain kali Sakura harus menanyakan perihal dimana penjawabnya akan memberikan alasan yang panjang dan lebar.

"Baju itu, cocok untukmu."

Eh?

Sakura yang hendak pergi ke kasir berhenti tiba-tiba. Suara baritone yang ia kenal dari pria pecinta dua konsonan itu membuatnya ragu pada pendengarannya.

"Ya?" Mata Sakura membesar, alisnya naik.

Tapi laki-laki itu hanya menatap datar sebuah minidress putih bermotif bunga Sakura di roknya yang berpotongan A tanpa lengan itu.

Sakura berkedip sejenak.

"Bilang pada Karin, aku menunggu di Takoyaki Resto."

"A..aa.. baiklah." Jawab Sakura ragu.

Beberapa detik masih tertegun, akhirnya ia tersenyum memandang minidress itu.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu lebih dingin dari malam-malam di musim semi sebelumnya. Padahal musim panas hampir tiba. Membuat Sakura mengancingkan jas abu-abu yang berlambang daun di dadanya dan menyesal karena tidak merangkapi seragamnya dengan sweeter.

"Sebentar lagi, ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk Universitas akan dimulai. Setelah itu lulus, lalu mencari masa depan masing-masing. Apa kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi?" Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi guru musik di Konoha. Kalian pasti bisa menemukanku disini." Suara Karin terdengar bersemangat. Sejak awal, gadis itu memang mencintai musik, ingin mengabdi untuk musik, dan terus berada di dunia musik. Suatu saat, Sakura akan menemuinya lagi.

"Kau?" Karin menoleh ke Shimura Sai, "apa kau sungguh-sungguh melanjutkan kuliah di London dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja?"

Benar, Sai memang ingin melanjutkan studinya ke London University. Ia harus melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya di Shimura Corp dan bergelut di dunia bisnis. Sakura pernah membahasnya, ia sama sekali tidak mencemaskan hubungan mereka. Masa depan jauh lebih penting. Suatu saat, jika takdir memang berpihak pada mereka, mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Sai pernah berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mendukungnya. Apapun itu." Sakura tersenyum pada Karin. "Kita memang harus menatap ke depan. Masa lalu akan menghambat masa depanmu jika kita tidak bisa merelakannya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa merelakan suatu hal untuk sesuatu yang baik."

Seketika laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyimak itu menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura menyadarinya, tapi ia berpura-pura tak acuh.

Seperti biasa, Sai mengacak lembut rambut Sakura. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya.

"Hmm." Sakura membalas senyum pria itu.

"Ck, kalian, aku masih disini, loh!" Karin melirik kesal pada Sakura dan Sai.

"Hehehe, maaf maaf. Ah, kereta kalian datang." Sakura menunjuk kereta yang baru saja tiba. Rumah Sai dan Karin berlawanan dengan rumah Sakura dan Sasuke yang harus kembali melewati sekolah mereka.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar?" Sai berdiri memandang Sakura lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula ada Uchiha san. Kau tenang saja, Sai." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, karena rumahmu searah dengannya, pastikan dia sampai rumah dengan selamat." Karin menyikut lengan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap Karin malas.

"Aku titip Sakura," Sai menepuk lengan Sasuke. "Kalian berdua hati-hati." Sai memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kalian juga, sampai besok." Sakura melambai pada Karin dan Sai hingga pintunya tertutup dan membawa mereka pergi meninggalkan keheningan disana.

Sasuke berdiri tepat disampingnya. Sakura mencoba untuk terlihat santai. Dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang hendak ia katakan untuk memecah kecanggungan. Laki-laki ini benar-benar pendiam. Sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang suka menebar senyum cerianya. Apakah Sasuke akan tersinggung jika Sakura bertanya tentang kehidupannya? Ah itu tidak sopan Sakura. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Uchiha san, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Ia mencoba ramah, mencoba memecah keheningan dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung.

Laki-laki itu hanya menatap Sakura, meskipun ekspresinya datar, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mempertanyakan terimakasihnya.

"Untuk ikut kami jalan-jalan." Tambah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak Sasuke tertegun. Matanya melebar beberapa detik. Tapi kemudian mengedipkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangan saat Sakura berteriak.

"Ah, keretanya datang."

Sasuke dan Sakura bergerak maju sesuai antrian masuk. Seperti di Tokyo, para pengguna jasa transportasi kereta atau biasa mereka sebut Kyuukou itu cenderung menjaga ketertiban, sehingga masuk ke dalam kereta rasanya seperti antri membeli tiket.

Sasuke berusaha tidak berada jauh dari Sakura saat mereka tenggelam bersama orang-orang yang memadati kereta. Jam pulang kantor memang sudah lewat, tapi justru di jam-jam segini, orang-orang memutuskan untuk pulang. Apalagi bagi mereka pecinta lembur.

Sakura terdesak beberapa orang dan membuatnya mengikuti arus penumpang. Sakura sedikit panik saat ia menjauh dari Sasuke. Bahunya tersentak kebelakang dan kedepan, kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang keras ketika mengenai tulang keringnya. Satu detik kemudian sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh seketika, Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan dan memaksanya untuk tidak terbawa arus yang membuat mereka terjebak di antara pintu kanan dan pintu kiri tepat di tengah-tengah.

Saat itu Sakura menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu mempunyai mata yang tajam.

Tapi apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, ia merasa lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak terpisah di tempat yang penuh dan berdesakan seperti ini, karena dari yang Sakura dengar, banyak terjadi pelecehan yang dialami gadis seusianya di kereta saat berdesakan seperti ini. Itu membuatnya sedikit parno.

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup, kereta mulai bergerak, hentakan yang di buat kereta membuat Sakura tekejut dan hampir terjungkal. Tapi karena genggaman Sasuke yang kuat, ia selamat. "Hampir saja." Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah gerakan kereta terasa stabil. Genggaman itu mulai merenggang, lalu terlepas. Ia sedikit mengernyit dengan rasa kebas yang ditimbulkan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura mencari pegangan kereta yang paling dekat, tapi karena mereka berada di tengah-tengah, tentu saja ia kembali bingung. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang panjang sangat mudah menemukan pegangan terdekat meskipun berada di atas kepala penumpang-penumpang lainnya.

"Pegangan padaku."

"Eh?" Mata Sakura membulat. Memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Pegangan padaku." Ulangnya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat. Mungkin agar Sakura mendengarnya. Tapi tindakan itu justru membuatnya gugup. Aroma musk yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki itu dan napas yang menerpa pipi kirinya, membuat dada Sakura menghangat.

"A..aa.." Sakura menunduk, ia yakin pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

Demi gossip seantero Konoha, ia mulai percaya pada kasak kusuk bahwa Sasuke memang benar-benar tampan, apalagi dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Tuhan.

Dengan ragu, tangannya mencengkeram jas abu-abu Sasuke. Tepat di pinggangnya. Perasaan canggung membuat jemarinya menggenggam jas Sasuke lebih erat. Ketika sampai di pemberhentian nanti, mungkin ada jejak kusut di jas sekolah milik laki-laki itu.

 _Hanya perlu melewati dua stasiun lagi Sakura dan kalian akan sampai_. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun terdekat dari Konoha High School, mereka membisu. Tanpa satu patah katapun terucap.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan dari stasiun menuju rumah harus melewati Konoha High School, jalanan menurun, melewati jembatan, menyusuri sungai Naka, kemudian pemukiman penduduk. Memakan waktu sekitar 35 menit jika mereka berjalan santai.

Saat melewati sekolah, Sakura sempat menghentikan langkah. Membuat ekspresi bertanya Sasuke terlihat di wajah datarnya.

"Kita sering pulang bersama, tapi kau selalu berada beberapa meter di belakangku. Sekarang kita benar-benar pulang bersama." Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, ia melanjutkan perjalanan dan membuat gadis itu mengejarnya.

"Hei, hei, Uchiha san. Kalau kita bertemu saat berangkat sekolah ataupun pulang sekolah, apa aku boleh menghilangkan jarak?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Alis Sasuke sontak naik sebelah.

"Ah, maksudku, kita pulang dan berangkat bersama-sama seperti ini." Terang Sakura gugup.

"Aa."

"Hei. Apa kau tidak punya kosa kata lain?" Sakura menilik wajah Sasuke tepat dihadapannya dan membuat laki-laki itu berhenti melangkah.

Mereka sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum…

"Pfft, hahahaha… Kau memang orang yang seperti ini, ya? Pantas saja Karin sering mengeluh." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang menjadi temanmu, Sasuke kun."

"Aa." Ujarnya santai. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak mempermasalahkan nama panggilannya yang berubah.

"Besok, apa aku boleh ikut makan siang di belakang gudang olahraga?" Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Kau tahu tempat itu?" Sasuke sedikit membelalak, sedikit.

"Hmm, kau sering makan siang disana, bersama kucing lucu berwarna putih." Sakura mengangguk, "saat aku mengembalikan bola basket ke gudang olahraga beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku melihat seekor kucing terjebak di dalamnya, begitu aku membuka pintu, dia melompat ke arahku dan membuatku terkejut. Aku mencoba mengikuti kemana ia pergi, takut-takut ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang terluka. Lalu kau ada disana. Seperti menunggu kucing itu datang kemudian memberikan setengah dari bekalmu untuknya. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, aku sering melihatmu makan siang disana."

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Tatapan penuh arti yang sayangnya Sakura tidak tahu artinya.

Sempat hening beberapa saat sebelum Sakura membuka suara lagi.

"Hm, apa aku boleh bergabung denganmu besok? Aku ingin melihat kucing itu lagi." Wajah Sakura memohon.

Sasuke yang sempat tertegun menatap Sakura langsung berpaling dan melanjutkan perjalanannnya menyusuri pemukiman penduduk.

"Aa, besok, datang saja." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Yatta!" Sakura bertepuk tangan kemudian berjalan mendahului sebelum mencegat laki-laki itu lagi.

"Sampai disini saja. Hanya tinggal satu blok lagi sampai."

Sakura tahu, Sasuke dengan baik hati akan mengantarnya sampai rumah, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa arah rumah Sasuke harus ke kanan. Ia tidak mau terlalu merepotkan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke kun." Sakura melambai sebelum berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke kun." Sakura mengintip laki-laki itu di samping tembok gudang olahraga.

"Aa." Sasuke bergeser dari tempatnya duduk – memberi ruang untuk Sakura dan perbekalannya.

"Arigato, wah, indahnya." Belum sempat ia duduk dengan nyaman, komplek perumahan dan perkebunan terlihat jelas dari tempatnya duduk. Ia meletakkan makanannya di lantai semen untuk menata roknya dan menyapukan matanya pada pemandangan indah di depan sana.

"Jika kau melewati jalan setapak ini dan melewati perkebunan itu, kau bisa sampai di perempatan jalan menuju rumahmu." Jelas Sasuke. Pria itu membuka bekal makan dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Benarkah?" Matanya menelusuri jalan setapak samar yang tertutup semak-semak pendek. "Kapan-kapan aku akan mencoba rute ini." Gumam Sakura lalu mengikuti Sasuke membuka bekal makannya.

"Siapa yang memasakkan untukmu, Sasuke kun?" Sakura melirik bekal laki-laki itu. Melihat beberapa jenis makanan yang tidak di kenalnya, ia penasaran.

"Aku sendiri. Mau coba?" Laki-laki itu menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua? Ey, jangan becanda." Sakura menyumpit sesuatu yang bentuknya mirip kacang panjang, tapi lebih kecil dan terasa kenyal. Rasanya gurih dan berwarna hijau kecoklatan. "Enaknya! Apa ini?"

"Dandelion."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Dan? Dan apa?"

"Dandelion. Dia tanaman liar bervitamin A dan bervitamin C, juga mengandung beta karoten yang baik untuk kekebalan tubuh dan melindungi sel dari kerusakan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Wah. Kau hafal sekali. Dimana kau bisa menemukan tanaman liar ini?"

"Dandelion bisa tumbuh di semua musim. Kau bisa menemukannya di sekitar sungai Naka. Aa, di musim semi seperti ini, tangkainya tidak begitu pahit. Jadi dengan sedikit olahan, rasanya akan terasa enak."

Sakura terkesima, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara lebih dari tiga kalimat.

"Kapan-kapan ajari aku untuk memasaknya ya." Mata Sakura berbinar.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil beberapa ikan panggangnya untuk di berikan kepada kucing putih yang mendekati Sasuke.

"Kawai. Siapa namanya?"

"Izumi."

"Izumi? Hai Izumi, namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tanpa komentar, seperti yang -laki itu meletakkan bekalnya yang sudah hampir habis untuk dimakan Izumi. Laki-laki itu mengelus pelan bulu bersihnya.

Angin yang berhembus membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Tempat yang nyaman dan duduk bersama seseorang yang apa adanya. Disinilah, Sakura mulai menghabiskan waktu makan siang selama sisa masa SMA-nya.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir setiap hari Sakura mendatangi markas Sasuke. Ia pun ikut memberi makan untuk Izumi, sesekali ia memberikan kucing mungil itu susu putih yang di bawanya dari rumah. Bahkan ia meletakkan karpet kecil berwarna coklat bercorak bunga yang ia simpan di bawah bangku bekas usang yang terbengkalai di samping dinding. Supaya makan siang terasa seperti piknik, kata Sakura, meski awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk menggunakannya.

Terkadang, Sakura juga membawa beberapa novelnya. Membaca di bawah pohon ek dan melihat pemandangan dari dataran tinggi, terlebih semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus membuatnya lebih nyaman berada disana daripada di perpustakaan.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke, laki-laki itu lebih sering membawa buku sakunya dibandingkan Sakura. Dari sana Sakura menduga bahwa Sasuke memang lebih menyukai kesendirian, tenggelam bersama buku dan dunianya.

Sudah keenam kalinya laki-laki itu meminjamkan novelnya untuk Sakura, ketika laki-laki itu menjelaskan buku yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Beberapa novelnya pun terkoleksi berkat referensi dari Sasuke. Karena seperti yang di katakan laki-laki itu, kehidupan di novel jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada di dunia nyata. Tenggelam bersama cerita yang tidak memerlukan kepura-puraan seperti yang ia lakukan untuk menghadapi orang-orang. Bersama Sasuke, ia tak perlu selalu tersenyum dan terlihat ceria hanya agar dirinya diterima.

Menyenangkan.

"Sepertinya mulai besok aku harus menambah porsi Dandelionku." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau keberatan aku mengambil sebagaian Dandelionmu? Kenapa kau jadi pelit begini, _sih_?" Meskipun laki-laki itu menggerutu, tapi ia membiarkan Sakura mengambil setengah dari sayurannya dan menukarnya dengan beberapa sosis bakar milik Sakura.

"Kalau aku pelit, aku sudah mengusirmu dari sini sejak awal."

"Waw, terima kasih banyak, kau baik sekali Sasuke kun." Sakura melahap sayurannya tanpa sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. "Hei, bagaimana kalau besok kau ajari aku untuk membuatnya. Jika aku bisa membuatnya sendiri, aku tidak akan memintanya darimu lagi."

"Apa kau berniat menghancurkan dapurku?"

"Kuharap kau punya asuransi untuk dapurmu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Tidak. Besok jam 9 pagi aku akan muncul di gerbang rumahmu." Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi penolakan Sasuke yang terkesan bosan.

Sakura menyukai perdebatan kecil mereka.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam 9 pagi di hari Minggu, Sakura muncul di depan rumah Sasuke dengan sepeda mini merahnya. _Tote bagcanvas_ yang ia letakkan di keranjang sepeda, di ambilnya sembari meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu alih-alih memencet bel pintu.

"Dimana kau jatuh tadi sampai-sampai lupa bagaimana cara memencet bel pintu?" Geram Sasuke sambil melirik sepeda mini Sakura.

"Ini."

Tanpa menanggapi keluhan Sasuke, Sakura langsung menyodorkan sepedanya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita harus belanja bahan makanan?"

"Naik benda ini?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya." Sakura mendengus.

"Jangan sinting." Sasuke meraih setir yang di sodorkan Sakura lalu duduk di pedalnya, menunggu Sakura duduk di belakangnya.

Laki-laki yang sedang memberengut itu membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasuke tampak lucu jika sedang merasa disepelekan. Satu lagi sisi Sasuke yang diketahuinya.

"Semua bumbu sudah siap di dapurku, kita hanya butuh Dandelion."

"Itu berarti kita akan pergi ke Sungai Naka?" Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Tapi gerakannya justru membuat Sasuke goyah dan hampir jatuh.

"Hei, kau bisa membuatku jatuh!"

"Ah, maaf maaf."

Sungai Naka memang tidak jauh, tapi mengingat ia hanya akan berdua dengan Sasuke dan bersepeda seperti ini membuatsebagian dari dirinya merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Entahlah, tapi pengalaman seperti ini mungkin tidak akan terulang di tahun berikutnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi sungai Naka.

Sakura cepat-cepat turun dari sepeda dan berlari menuruni tanah yang penuh rumput sambil tersenyum lebar. Sungai yang lebarnya sekitar 30 meter itu tampak jelas di hadapannya. Rerumputan luas yang berada di kedua sisi sungai membuat lingkungannya terasa sejuk. Jarak dari ia berdiri dengan air mengalir mungkin sekitar 5 meter, cukup untuk dijadikan tempat bermain. Di beberapa bagian, terdapat tanaman liar yang berwarna-warni dan membuat sungai ini tampak indah jika dilihat dari jalan raya.

Sungai Naka tidak begitu dalam menurut orang-orang, alirannya juga tidak deras. Jadi banyak anak-anak bermain layang-layang disekitar sungai.

Dan diantara rumput-rumput itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju tanaman-tanaman liar yang berayun-ayun diantara rerumputan.

Sakura hanya mengikuti laki-laki itu sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Cuaca yang cerah membuat anak-anak kecil itu bersemangat berlarian kesana dan kemari.

"Lihatlah."

Sakura langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada arah pandang laki-laki itu. Sasuke memetik beberapa tangkai berwarna coklat kehijauan dimana daunnya tampak seperti daun kangkung tapi lebih lebar.

"Ini namanya Dandelion." Terangnya.

"Ah, ini." Sakura ikut berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke.

"Di musim semi seperti ini, bunganya akan berwarna kuning." Laki-laki itu memberikan salah satu hasil petikannya kepada Sakura.

"Ah, indah sekali." Mata Sakura menatap kagum pada bunga yang kini di pegangnya.

"Tangkainya yang berwarna coklat tidak terasa pahit. Kau harus mengambil yang berwarna coklat seperti ini. "Sasuke memetik lagi satu batang Dandelion." Buang daunnya juga bunganya."

"Seperti ini?" Sakura memetik satu tangkai saat laki-laki itu memperhatikan pergerakannya.

"Aa."

Sakura memetik satu bunga yang berbentuk bola-bola putih yang tampak begitu cantik. Sepertinya rapuh, Sakura meniupnya. Begitu angin membawa serbuk-serbuk putih itu terbang menjauh, Sakura tersenyum.

"Indahnya." Kagumnaya sekali lagi.

"Kau baru saja menebar benih."

"Eh?" Senyum Sakura langsung pudar, wajahnya menatap Sasuke terkejut.

"Dandelion memiliki mahkota bunga berwarna kuning. Begitu daun bunga terjatuh, kepala bunga naik selama satu atau dua minggu yang kemudian akan berubah manjadi bola-bola putih. Masing-masing rangkaiannya memiliki lebih dari 100 benih calon individu baru yang akan meneruskan generasi berikutnya. Dalam masa ini rangkaian bola-bola dandelion akan menunggu jam hayati mereka yakni saat datangnya angin untuk memulai perjalanan baru dengan menebar benihnya dan membuat kehidupan baru. Saat ini, kau sedang membantu mereka berkembang biak."

"Begitu." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali memperhatikan benih-benih rapuh itu.

"Dia tidak pernah menyalahkan angin dan tetap tumbuh walaupun di terbangkan ke tempat yang ekstrim sekalipun." Mata hitam laki-laki itu juga menatap benih putih Dandelion.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. Menelusuri mata hitam laki-laki itu. Cukup gelap dan kelam, membuat Sakura tersesat dalam mencari jawaban atas nada terluka dari suara Baritone-nya.

Apapun itu, "setidaknya Dandelion memiliki semangat hidup yang besar. Meskipun ia berada di tebing jurang sekalipun, ia akan menebar benih untuk memperjuangkan kehidupan-kehidupan baru yang lebih baik." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mendongak, kini giliran dirinya yang menatap Sakura tajam dan dalam. Cukup lama untuk sebuah tatapan.

Ia mendengus.

"Apa? Aku salah bicara?" Sakura tampak bingung.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membiarkan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak meminta jawaban.

"Hei, Sasuke kun, kau sedang mengejekku atau apa? Hei, kau mendengarku? Hei, Sasuke!"

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara percikan air keran lambat laun menumpahkan air di dalam baskom setelah membersihkan batang Dandelion. Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia menurutinya tanpa protes karena kali ini, ia yang membutuhkan ilmu baru dari Sasuke agar bisa memasak Dandelion dengan benar. Sakura menyerap baik-baik setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tentang bagaimana cara menghaluskan batang Dandelion, cara merebus, cara menakar bumbu dapur juga cara menumis

"Kau mau menumis atau merebus minyak?" Protes laki-laki itu.

Sakura hanya memberengut mendengarnya. Ia tidak akan protes walaupun kesal dengan semua komentar pedas laki-laki itu. Karena saat ini, dirinyalah yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Setidaknya ia tau diri.

"Setengah sendok teh saja, Sakura, kau tidak sedang membuat asinan sekarang." Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuatnya kesal. Tapi ada sebagian dari hatinya mencair, cara laki-laki itu memanggilnya entah bagaimana membuat dadanya hangat.

"Kapan matangnya? Aku lapar sekali!" Sakura merengek di depan _ricecooker_ yang baru lima menit ia nyalakan.

"Sudah sejak tadi jika kau tidak lupa menekan tombol _cook_." Ujar Sasuke sambil menata makanan yang sudah matang di meja makan.

"Sasuke kun."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kita tidak mengundang Karin saja untuk makan siang bersama, dia akan menjadi juri yang adil untuk masakanku." Sindir Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja."

Cukup lama berselang, Karin sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Sakura membukakan pintunya dan tersenyum senang melihat Karin datang disaat yang tepat. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Karin tampak sedikit terkejut pada awalnya, tapi mendengar penjelasan Sakura, ia langsung bergegas menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat, bagaimana masakan kalian?"

"Duduklah dan selamat mencoba," Sakura mempersilahkan Karin duduk di hadapannya dan membuka tudung saji yang menutupi makanan mereka.

"Waw. Sakura, kau yakin kau yang membuat semua ini?" Karin menunjuk semua makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan dengan sumpitnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura langsung memukul pundak Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura kesal. Tapi Sakura tersenyum pada Karin. Dan Karin hanya tersenyum ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menilainya dengan adil." Karin menyumpit batang Dandelion sebelum mencicipi tumis tahu.

"Mmm, enak sekali!" Mata Karin berbinar dibalik kacamata minusnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!" Sakura mengambil sumpitnya kemudian ikut makan bersama nasinya.

"Yeay, akhirnya aku bisa masak juga. "Sorak Sakura gembira yang disambut Karin. Kedua perempuan itu membuat makan siang Sasuke menjadi gaduh.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian mulai sedekat ini?" Karin berjalan disamping Sakura yang sedang mendorong sepeda mininya pulang.

"Ehm, sejak kita pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan. Ah tidak-tidak, sejak kami makan si-, ah tidak, entahlah." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi ternyata benar, kalian memang sedekat ini. Apa Sai mengetahuinya?"

"Sai?" Sakura hampir lupa, Sai. "Ah, Karin, kalau kau berpikir sejauh itu, tidak kami hanya teman. Aku dan Sasuke hanya berteman." Jelas Sakura terbata-bata.

"Tidak biasanya Sasuke memiliki teman. Kau termasuk orang yang spesial kalau begitu."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke tidak pernah punya teman dekat. Ia menjadi introvert sejak orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat ia berada di sekolah dasar."

"Kecelakaan?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Karin menatap Sakura nanar.

"Aku berteman dengannya sejak kami masih bayi. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, dulu ia adalah anak yang ceria. Tapi karena kecelakaan pesawat yang dialami orang tuanya saat mereka mengunjungi Itachi di Tokyo membuatnya berubah.

"Itachi?"

"Kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Akhirnya kakaknya lah yang membesarkannya sampai SMP, kemudian ia kembali lagi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Kudengar sekarang ia sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri disana."

Sakura tertegun. Jadi luka yang terpancar di mata Sasuke tadi pagi karena orang tuanya. Sejak kecil, laki-laki itu merasa sendirian.

"Sasuke sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya di tinggal orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tidak pantas untuk disakiti oleh siapapun."

Karin melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura hanya memandang Karin dari belakang. Mencerna dengan baik maksud dibalik kalimat terakhir gadis itu. Tidak, ia tidak menyakiti Sasuke. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata Sakura keluar. Tidak, ia tak akan melarikan diri ke laki-laki itu. Sasuke bukan seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatianyan dari rasa sakit yang ia alami beberapa hari belakang.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Karena Sasuke lah, ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

.

.

 **\- tbc -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua karakter milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DANDELION IN THE RAIN**

 **Part 2**

based on true story

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah berlari kencang di lorong kelas membuat beberapa orang menyingkir agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan ringan.

"Ada apa?" Sakura yang hendak menuju kelasnya berbalik menatap Karin.

"Lihat!" Karin menunjukkan selembar kertas yang menunjukkan bahwa band mereka berhasil menjadi juara 1 dalam festival band kemarin.

"Huwaaa…." Sakura ikut melonjak girang sambil memeluk Karin. Naruto yang ada di dalam kelas langsung keluar melihat siapa yang membuat onar di pagi hari.

"Satu lagi piagam bisa kujadikan bahan untuk aplikasiku mendaftar di fakultas musik nanti." Ujar Karin bersemangat.

Naruto yang melihat piagam itu ikut melonjak bersama dengan kedua gadis itu. Sedangkan Sai dan Kiba hanya tersenyum di dalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kita harus mengadakan pesta." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Ku tunggu kalian semua di rumahku. Termasuk kau!" Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Karin.

"Oh, Teme! Ya, kau juga harus ikut! Ketika aku mabuk nanti, setidaknya ada orang yang akan mengantarku pulang." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke sedikit lebih keras.

"Siapa yang kau maksud akan mabuk itu, Naruto?" Suara lantang yang muncul dari belakang mereka terdengar seperti teredam kain. Dan tentu saja mereka semua membeku sejenak kecuali Sasuke.

"Oh gawat!" Karin langsung kabur ke kelasnya, begitupun dengan Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring, mengejek betapa bodohnya Naruto.

"Kau ikut denganku ke kantor Naruto." Perintah Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto meringis tanpa bisa melarikan diri.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

Bukan hanya personil Noise band yang ada di kediaman Karin. Melainkan setengah dari anggota klub musik. Cukup ramai untuk apartemen Karin yang luas. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja di Kirigakure dan hanya pulang sebulan sekali. Hal itu membuat mereka puas untuk menikmati pesta.

"Ini adalah pesta terakhir kemenangan kita karena sekarang kita akan fokus mengejar mimpi kita masing-masing. Maka dari itu, kami umumkan bahwa Noise band dibubarkan. Mungkin suatu saat, kita akan bermain bersama lagi, entah sepuluh tahun, atau dua puluh tahun lagi, atau saat kita sudah memiliki cucu sekalipun. Kita akan bertemu lagi di Konoha High School dengan cerita baru dan kenangan kita yang sekarang. Oleh karena itu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua anggota Noise." Ada jeda saat Karin menatap satu persatu personilnya sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Sakura. Berkat kalian, aku bisa melangkah sejauh ini, berkat kalian, aku memiliki mimpi yang akan kuraih sebentar lagi. Terima kasih banyak." Karin membungkuk sembari meneteskan air mata.

Sakura mengambil tisu untuk menghapus air matanya. Sai yang ada disamping Sakura, tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut merah mudanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus, mari kita rayakan hari ini dengan kebahagiaan, untuk klub musik, untuk Noise, untuk para band junior dan untuk masa depan." Shikamaru mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi cola. Di ikuti oleh semua orang, kecuali Sasuke. Pria itu hanya duduk di sofa sembari menggenggam erat gelasnya.

"Yooooww…!" Semua orang bersulang.

Pesta dimulai dengan lagu-lagu ciptaan mereka, diiringi gitar akustik milik Karin dan beberapa anggota lainnya. Suasana sangat hidup hingga mereka larut dalam lagu-lagu mereka.

Sakura duduk bersimpuh di depan meja tamu, berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang bersandar di sofa. Karin berada di seberang Sakura sembari ikut menyenandungkan lagu One Ok Rock yang di nyanyikan Tenten.

"Hoi Sasuke, dari tadi kau hanya diam, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat untukku?" Karin mendongak.

"Hn, selamat."

"Hanya itu?" Karin berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kalian, sejak kapan mulai berteman?" Sakura yang asyik bermain kartu dengan Sai, Kiba dan Choji berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Karin.

"Giliranmu." Kiba menyenggol Sakura.

Ia meletakkan kartu _pocker_ supaya bisa mengeluarkan kartu love 4 dan keriting 4 bersamaan.

"Kami dulu bertetangga, sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama. Tapi saat aku kelas 5 SD, orang tuaku pindah ke Kirigakure. Rumah kami di jual, dan aku mengikuti mereka kesana. Saat aku masuk SMP, aku meminta mereka untuk membiarkanku tinggal di apartemen ini bersama nenekku. Tapi setahun yang lalu, kau tahu, nenekku meninggal dunia." Jawab Karin santai.

"Ah, benar. Aku merindukan nenekmu." Sakura lagi-lagi menghentikan permainannya untuk menatap Karin.

"Dia juga pasti merindukan mulutmu yang cerewet." Canda Karin.

"Jadi kalian teman masa kecil." Choji menyahut.

"Begitulah kira-kira." Karin menjawab.

Sasuke hanya diam, tampak bosan. Selalu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gelas pecah dari balkon. Mereka sempat mematung sejenak mencari siapa pembuat onar.

"Ah, Naruto, dia mabuk lagi." Geram Shikamaru sambil memapah Naruto masuk ke ruangan. Saat itu pula Sasuke bangkit mengambil alih pria kuning itu.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut pulang atau…" Sasuke menatap Sai sejenak.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Sakura." Sahut Sai.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ikut mereka pulang, Sai. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula Sasuke kun terlihat keberatan membawa gitar Naruto juga tas sekolahnya."

"Baiklah," Sai tersenyum.

Sakura mewakili Sasuke dan Naruto untuk pamit ke semua teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berada di pintu apartemen.

Sai dan Karin mengantar Sakura yang membawa gitar di punggungnya hingga pintu depan.

"Hati-hati dijalan," ujar Sai. Ia mengusap rambut Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kalian, berhati-hatilah." Karin melambaikan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Karin. Sampai jumpa." Sakura hendak mengimbangi langkah Sasuke, namun Sai menarik tangannya dan memeluknya di hadapan Sasuke, juga Karin. Mereka semua terkejut kecuali Naruto yang bergumam tak jelas. Sakura tidak bisa mendengar ocehan Naruto karena ia sendiri terkejut dengan perlakuan Sai yang tiba-tiba.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Ucap Sai di telinganya.

Sakura yang salah tingkah hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Lalu melambaikan tangannya yang kaku sebelum menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu sampai lift.

Karin hanya tersenyum senang.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam. Ada atmosfer aneh yang menyelimuti mereka. Hari ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat ramah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, batin Sakura menebak.

"Hoi, Sakura. Sakuuuraaa…" Naruto bergumam. Ia melepaskan diri dari papahan Sasuke. Pria kuning itu mencoba berjalan sendiri, tapi badannya tidak kuat menahan dirinya sendiri hingga terjatuh ke samping – hampir menimpa Sakura kalau saja Sasuke tidak sigap menahannya.

"Diamlah Naruto!" Geram Sasuke kesal.

"Kau yang diam Teme, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada Sakura, eh?" Mata sayu Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Bilang apa?" Sakura tampak bingung.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Lihat. Lihat wajah polos itu, Teme!"

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Ia mulai terusik.

"Kau harusnya putus dengan Sai dan lihatlah Teme. Dia lebih pantas untukmu Sa-ku-ra chan."

Gedebuuk!

Naruto terjatuh, lalu berdiri lagi dibantu Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ada keinginan untuk membantu.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi. Ia meminta kejelasan di mata hitam sehitam malam itu. Namun laki-laki itu hanya berpaling.

"Besok aku akan mengatakannya pada Hinata. Hinata, ah Hinata~" Naruto mulai menyenandungkan nama gadis pemalu yang sekelas dengan Sakura.

Untuk sementara, Sakura hanya diam sampai ia dan Sasuke mengantarkan pria kuning itu tiba dirumahnya. Setelah pamit dengan bibi Kushina dan paman Minato, Sakura bergegas keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki menuju rumahnya sendiri yang letaknya persis disamping rumah Naruto.

"Sasuke kun…" Tangan Sakura tertahan di gagang gerbang rumahnya – mengurungkan niat untuk membukanya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini matanya benar-benar memancarkan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban.

"Ada apa dengan Sai?" Tanya nya lagi karena Sasuke tak kunjung menjawabnya. Laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan tangan kirinya yang masuk ke saku celana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau masuk Sakura. Sudah malam." Ucap Sasuke datar, seolah tak ada yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Kau dan Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Tebak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Sakura mulai tidak sabar. Ia berbalik dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak laki-laki itu mundur selangkah.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis berambut pirang itu?" Tatapan Sakura lurus menerobos mata kelam laki-laki itu.

Alis Sasuke sempat berkerut sedetik. "Kau tahu?"

"Hah, benar." Sakura mendengus, tersenyum, lalu membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Sakura." Panggil laki-laki itu. Tangan Sakura sempat gemetar sejenak. Ia terkejut, betapa panggilan itu mempengaruhi jantungnya. Suara baritone itu terdengar lembut, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumya. Membuat dadanya kembali menghangat, seolah ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi Sakura tidak berani menatap laki-laki itu. Ada rasa malu dalam dirinya yang tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang kelemahannya.

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura jawab.

"Sakura." Lagi-lagi nada yang sama, tapi jauh lebih lembut. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mungkin karena debaran itu ia merasa frustasi. Frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri, frustasi dengan hatinya dan dengan otaknya yang bodoh. Betapa bodohnya ia menganggap Uchiha Sasuke sebagai orang yang bisa menenangkan hatinya disaat ia ingin berteriak karena rasa sakit.

Sakura menarik napasnya sebelum memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke.

"Ino, dia hanya mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama meninggalkan Sai. Mungkin saat itu, saat itu kebetulan mereka bertemu." Sakura tersenyum.

Tidak, Sakura sangat tahu, Sai sering mengantar gadis itu pulang, dan hanya kebohongan yang ia dapat ketika ia menghubungi pria itu.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura untuk kilat mata laki-laki itu.

Belum sempat ia meyakinkan Sasuke, laki-laki itu sudah menariknya. Mendekapnya erat di dada bidangnya. Disana, disana, dipelukan itu, Sakura tak kuat menahan semua kebohongan yang ia coba yakinkan bahwa semua yang ia lihat adalah kesalahan. Disana, hatinya berontak, berontak dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Disana, ia menangis, mengeluarkan semua ampas dari rasa sakit hatinya yang membuat dadanya sesak berhari-hari. Dan di sana, di pelukan laki-laki yang mampu mencairkan hatinya itu, ia merasa terlindungi.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia memohon, untuk beberapa saat saja ia ingin mengikuti egonya. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya seiring dekapan Sasuke yang semakin erat.

 _Biarkan seperti ini, kumohon biarkan seperti ini._ Pintanya dalam hati.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

Bulan Agustus yang hangat adalah bulan kebahagian bagi sebagian orang. Karena mereka memiliki masa libur yang panjang dan bebas berlibur di manapun atau pun memakai bikini model apapun.

Tapi tidak bagi siswa kelas akhir Konoha High School. Mereka di wajibkan untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan selama satu minggu. Tentu saja, kelas tiga adalah kelas dimana mereka harus belajar lebih keras dari biasanya, lebih berjuang dari biasanya, dan lebih menegangkan dari biasanya. Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya atau memilih jalan lain. Disinilah masa depanmu dimulai.

Tapi bagi Sakura, masa depan itu fleksible. Rencana masa depan, belum tentu sesuai dengan rencana masa sekarang. Ia hanya ingin mengikuti arus. Biarkan waktu yang menentukan pilihannya.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin satu hal.

Bahwa kenangan yang ia rajut sekarang, akan selamanya menjadi kenangan paling indah dalam sejarah hidupnya. Masa SMA.

"Seperti itulah."

Sakura tersenyum bangga.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Sedetik kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Melihat matahari dari sela-sela dedauanan pohon ek yang rindang sembari bersandar pada dinding belakang gudang olahraga.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo tepat di hari kelulusan."

"Tokyo?"

"Kakakku sudah mendaftarkanku di akademi kepolisian." Mata laki-laki itu masih tidak berpaling.

Sakura langsung paham siapa yang Sasuke sebut kakak. Sosok yang selama ini merawatnya dari kecil. Tentu saja Sasuke akan memilih tinggal bersama satu-satunya orang yang bisa disebut keluarga dibandingkan hidup sendirian di Konoha.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kau akan kembali lagi ke Konoha?"

"Entahlah."

"Hanya sekedar menyiram makam ibu dan ayahmu?" Sakura menatapnya lekat.

Sasuke akhirnya berpaling untuk menatap Sakura. Lagi-lagi kilat luka di matanya tampak jelas. Sakura tahu persis itu.

"Mungkin. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat." Laki-laki itu menunduk.

"Kau benar, untuk apa kita membiarkan diri sendiri kesepian? Merasa sendirian di dunia ini hanya akan menambah luka. Kita semua butuh kebahagiaan." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu, entahlah, Sakura tidak ingin menatapnya lagi. Ada sebagian dari hatinya menginginkan Sasuke agar bahagia, tapi sebagaian dari hatinya juga ingin bersikap egois. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hati bisa seperti jalan raya, memiliki cabang, memiliki pertigaan maupun perempatan yang membawanya ke arah dan tujuan yang berbeda. Sakura membenci ketidakkompakan hatinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak berhak menyuarakan hati. Ia bukan seseorang yang berhak mengatur Sasuke. Bukankah masa depan itu jauh lebih penting? Akhirnya ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menahan semua emosi yang berontak.

Ya, cukup, hanya itu yang bisa mereka bahas sekarang. Tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suara lagi. Karena mereka tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin suatu saat, mereka akan merindukan masa dimana 'diam' adalah situasi yang paling nyaman diantara mereka.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

Kembang api adalah salah satu puncak acara yang paling dinanti di musim panas.

Hampir semua siswa akan menghabiskan malam mereka untuk menikmatinya dalam festival musim panas, baik itu bersama sahabat, bersama kekasih, maupun bersama keluarga.

Sebelumnya Sakura mengunjungi pesta kembang api itu bersama Naruto, tapi karena pria kuning itu sudah memiliki kekasih, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura harus memahami dan akhirnya menerima ajakan Sai setelah gagal memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut pergi bersama dengannya.

Sakura mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi antara Sai dan mantannya, tapi situasi aneh masih saja ia rasakan meskipun ia mencoba untuk ceria.

Seharusnya, mereka semua bahagia, seharusnya.

Tapi apa yang dirasakan sakura berbeda. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia merasa hampa. Kehampaan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan jika dibandingkan saat ia belum memiliki seseorang yang bertengger di hatinya.

Meskipun ada Sai disisinya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa selama ini, ia membohongi diri sendiri? Apa selama ini ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang kekasih lakukan? Ia benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan, Sakura." Sai berhenti melangkah setelah lima belas menit hanya berjalan tanpa arah dalam keramaian, ia membawa Sakura menepi untuk melihat sungai mengalir di bawah mereka.

Sejenak Sakura memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Sai. Meskipun otaknya tidak bodoh, tapi pura-pura bodoh terkadang bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

Ada jeda panjang yang dirasakan Sakura sebelum pria itu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Saat pertama kali aku mendengarmu bernyanyi, kau membuatku kagum. Kau berhasil menarik perhatianku. Saat itu, kau tampak percaya diri, selalu tersenyum dan terlihat ceria. Hingga semua orang ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Termasuk aku. Sampai pada akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menaruh hatiku." Sai menatap Sakura. Kilat kesedihan terlihat dimata hitamnya. Mengingatkannya dengan mata laki-laki itu. "Tapi sayangnya, keputusan itu - bukan hatiku yang memilihnya, melainkan egoku."

Sakura masih menatap Sai dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat pagar jembatan. Angin yang berhembus membuat anak rambutnya keluar dari sanggulnya. Ia masih belum berkedip.

"Tidak seharusnya aku memaksa hati." Sai menarik pundak Sakura agar sepenuhnya menghadap padanya. "Dan tidak seharusnya kita berbohong." Ia mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata hijau Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Akhirnya Sakura bersuara.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Ucap Sai menunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

Dan ekspresi itu. Ekspresi pria itu memperjelas keraguan dalam benak Sakura.

"Ah, ya," Sakura mengangguk paham. "Kau benar. Kau harus jujur dengan hatimu sendiri, Sai."

Sai menatap Sakura lagi. Muncul kerutan diantara alisnya. Ia tahu, Sai menahan napasnya beberapa saat. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyelesaikan semuanya. Dengan baik-baik.

"Kembalilah padanya, Sai."

Mata Sai melebar. Jemarinya terkulai ke samping saat terlepas dari pundak Sakura. Ia berdiri tegap.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dimana sebenarnya hatimu berada."

"Sakura…" Suara Sai terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Terima kasih." Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata Sai.

"Sakura…"

"Untuk membuatku mengerti bagaimana cara merelakan." Sejenak Sakura terhenyak. Kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapakan membuatnya terkejut. Tentang merelakan. Merelakan. Sebenarnya apa yang seharusnya ia relakan? Hatinya tidak untuk seseorang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Lantas apa yang harus ia relakan?

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

"Tidak," Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Hei." Sakura mengangkat dagu Sai yang tertunduk. "Pergilah, cari dimana seharusnya hatimu ingin pergi. Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Awalnya Sai hanya diam menatap Sakura beberapa saat. Tapi senyum itu meyakinkannya. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sai mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut, sama seperti yang ia lakukan sehari-sehari. "Kau juga harus pergi, kudengar dari Karin hari ini adalah hari dimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia."

Senyum Sakura seketika pudar. Beberapa detik ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Sai sebelum ia berlari diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Meninggalkan Sai yang tersenyum tulus melihatnya pergi.

Sakura mengangkat Yukata hijaunya setinggi lutut. Sandal geta yang terbuat dari kayu membuatnya susah untuk berlari, yang akhirnya dilepasnya dalam perjalanan.

Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di rumah laki-laki itu, Sakura melihat seseorang membawa payung dengan tas belanja transparan berisi susu dan roti tawar di tangannya. Laki-laki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Mematung sejenak sebelum menoleh, menatapnya. Tatapan datar seperti biasa.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah basah kuyup oleh hujan. Ia belum bisa melanjutkan langkah karena tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin melihat laki-laki ini. Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera menemuinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Laki-laki itu berjalan kearahnya. Setiap langkahnya membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang, lebih kencang, dan lebih kencang. Dadanya sudah kembang kempis entah karena ia berlari sepanjang jalan atau karena laki-laki itu yang semakin mendekat.

"Bodoh!"

Suara baritone itu terdengar samar diantara bunyi hujan yang semakin deras. Dan saat itu juga, ia tidak lagi merasakan terpaan hujan.

Mata yang menyerupai onyx itu tak terbaca.

Sakura tersenyum. Dengan suaranya yang gemetar, ia bergumam.

"Aku putus."

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

Suara hujan masih terdengar jelas dari dalam rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki itu meminjamkan kaos berwarna navy yang kebesaran untuk Sakura dan celana olahraga panjang.

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya di meja makan Sasuke sambil melihat laki-laki itu meletakkan semua masakannya di meja. Sakura tersenyum melihat beberapa menu favoritnya, seperti Dandelion, telur gulung dan sup tomat.

"Untung saja aku pergi lebih awal, kalau tidak, aku bisa terjebak hujan disana." Sakura menyumpit telur dadar gulung sebelum Sasuke mengambilkan nasi putih. Berlarian di malam hari membuat perutnya lapar.

"Seperti kau tidak kehujanan saja." Gumam Sasuke.

"Setidaknya ada tempat berteduh yang menyediakan makan malam gratis."

Sasuke mendecak. "Aku hanya kasihan melihat gadis yang kehujanan seperti anak kucing bodoh yang mengincar makananku."

"Hei, kau tidak boleh begitu, aku ini datang dengan niat yang baik." Sakura berdiri, untuk melihat foto kedua orang tua Sasuke sambil membungkuk memberi salam. Kemudian menepukkan tangannya sebanyak tiga kali, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara baritone itu terdengar terkejut.

Setelah beberapa saat memanjatkan doa, Sakura berbalik.

"Aku hanya menyapa kedua orang tuamu. Berharap mereka tidak marah karena telah meminta makan malammu." Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya diam. Nasi putih sudah di depan mereka masing-masing. Sakura mulai makan dengan tenang.

Hujan sepertinya tidak mau menyerah. Tetesan-tetesannya masih sederas saat Sakura datang. Mereka hanya duduk sembari memandang hujan melalui teras rumah Sasuke sembari meminum ocha yang dibuat laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke kun," Sakura menoleh ke kiri, wajahnya yang sejajar dengan lengan kokoh pria itu, memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Sasuke. "Apakah patah hati selega ini?" Sakura kembali menatap tetesan hujan. "Mereka bilang, patah hati itu seperti dunia akan berakhir, langit terasa runtuh. Tapi aku justru merasa lega. Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?"

Ia memeluk kakinya. Jemari kakinya bergerak-gerak.

"Jangan tertawa, ini pertama kalinya aku patah hati."

"Apa kau yakin kau sedang patah hati?"

"Hei, aku sedang patah hati!" Sakura merengut.

"Patah hati akan membuatmu gila dalam satu malam. Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Ok, bawakan aku sake."

"Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu."

"Bukankah kau sedang memperingati hari…" Sadar ia telah mengucapkan nada yang salah, Sakura langsung menyesal, "ah maaf."

"Aku tidak memperingati hari kematian dengan sake atau semacamnya."

"Ah, begitu." Sakura merasa selamat, Sasuke tidak marah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Simpan pertanyaan itu untukmu sendiri."

Sakura menghadap penuh pada Sasuke. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Sakura mengerutkan dahi.

"Jadi, dimana kau mendapat pukulan?" Ia memandang wajahnya cukup lama, memeperhatikan setiap jengkal kulit di wajah laki-laki itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Laki-laki itu tampak terkejut sebelum berpaling.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu di pukuli?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Tangan Sakura menjangkau pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, takut-takut ia menyentuh daerah yang terluka. Ia menolehkan laki-laki itu untuk menatap padanya. Lalu menyibakkan rambut hitam yang terjuntai di sisi kiri pipinya. Sejak makan malam tadi, Sakura sudah menyadari ada memar di pipi dan ujung matanya meski samar.

"Ternyata ada juga orang yang di pukuli karena dia tidak melakukan apa-apa? Alasan konyol apa yang membuatmu menutup-nutupinya?" Suara Sakura terdengar datar, lebih datar dari suara baritone Sasuke.

Sakura sempat merasakan hembusan napas berat laki-laki itu. Seolah ada beban yang coba ia buang seiring napas yang keluar.

Sasuke kembali mengabaikan Sakura. Ia berdiri meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama. Sakura sempat memejamkan mata. Merasakan ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sebagian lagi merasa malu karena terlalu percaya diri bahwa laki-laki itu mau terbuka padanya.

"Kupikir aku cukup bisa kau percaya," gumamnya lirih. "Tapi aku salah."

Ia bergegas mengambil yukata yang sempat ia jemur di teras belakang rumah Sasuke. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat laki-laki itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku pulang, aku akan mengembalikan bajumu secepatnya, terima kasih."

Suara pintu terbanting terdengar keras. Ia menerobos hujan yang kini membawa angin kencang. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu gerbang, tangan kanannya serasa di tarik hingga ia hampir terjungkal jika saja tidak ada laki-laki yang menahan kedua lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura meronta.

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu?" Suara Sasuke yang meninggi membuat Sakura terdiam. Tangan Sasuke masih mencengkeram erat lengan Sakura.

Hujan yang masih deras membuat mereka berdua basah kuyup. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin meneduh. Kedua mata mereka masih menatap satu sama lain dengan pancaran amarah yang terlihat jelas.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan mencoba membuka kunci gerbang.

Laki-laki itu kembali membuatnya berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau boleh pulang setelah hujan reda, itupun aku yang akan mengantarmu." Rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Apa urusanmu?" Teriak Sakura.

"Aku peduli padamu!" Sasuke balas berteriak.

Sakura selangkah menjauh. "Peduli?" Alisnya bertaut. "Kupikir selama ini kita berteman, ku pikir selama ini kau mulai membuka dirimu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak membiarkanku peduli padamu! Tentang kedua orang tuamu, aku berlari kesini untuk memastikan apa kau baik-baik saja di hari kematian mereka. Tentang apa yang terjadi pada memar di wajahmu, setidaknya aku ingin kau tidak merasa sendiri dengan menyimpan penderitaanmu sendirian. Tentang semua yang ada padamu Sasuke dan kau bilang kau peduli padaku?"

Sakura mengambil napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau membuatku merasa egois dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi." Kini suara Sakura terdengar lirih, tertutupi oleh suara hujan.

"Maaf." Sasuke menatap lurus mata Sakura sebelum memeluknya. "Tidak semua penderitaan ingin dibagi dengan orang lain, Sakura. Terkadang, pura-pura tidak peduli akan membuat orang lain merasa lebih baik."

Sakura memejamkan matanya di dada Sasuke yang basah karena hujan.

"Apakah itu membuatmu lebih baik jika aku tidak tampak peduli padamu?" Sakura mendongak. Mencari kejujuran di mata laki-laki itu.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas tatapannya.

Cukup lama sampai hujan berubah menjadi gerimis.

Akhirnya Sakura melepas pelukan laki-laki itu dan mengangguk paham. Tidak seharusnya ia terlalu ikut campur. Laki-laki itu hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa memahaminya tanpa melibatkan diri terlalu jauh. Ia tahu batasannya. Ia mengerti posisinya dimata Sasuke. Meskipun jantungnya berdetak kencang mendengar bisikan laki-laki itu, ia harus tahu diri. Ia tidak boleh kecewa.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada baju lagi yang harus kupinjamkan." Sasuke menatap baju olahraganya.

Sakura mendengus, "Dasar, tuan perhitungan!"

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

Musim panas berganti menjadi musim gugur. Di sepanjang pergantian musim itu, kabar tentang putusnya Sakura dan Sai menjadi topik hangat yang diperbincangkan murid-murid Konoha High School. Selalu ada pro kontra, tak lupa pula bumbu pemanis yang membuat gossip itu semakin panas. Untungnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terganggu dengan kabar tersebut. Sai dan Ino kembali menjalin hubungan, Sakura dan Sai kini menjadi teman baik, begitupun Sakura dengan Ino.

Sedangkan kedekatan Sakura dengan Sasuke menjadi objek baru yang diperhatikan murid-murid lainnya, bahkan diantara mereka memasang taruhan untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Tak sedikit dari murid perempuan yang mencoba mendekati Sasuke, begitupun murid laki-laki yang gencar-gencarnya memberi perhatian kepada Sakura.

Tapi kedua manusia itu hanya bergeming, tujuan mereka kini hanya satu, lulus di semua ujian, baik itu ujian kelulusan maupun ujian masuk universitas. Tak jarang Sakura dan Sasuke mengadakan belajar kelompok bersama. Terkadang Karin pun juga ikut serta ke dalam kelompok kecil mereka baik dalam belajar maupun makan siang.

Sayangnya musim gugur yang selalu disertai dengan hujan deras membuat Sasuke sulit mendapatkan Dandelion.

"Karena benih Dandelion akan ikut menghilang diterpa hujan, itulah mengapa Dandelion jarang terlihat di musim gugur ini." Jelas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengangguk paham.

Sedangkan di musim dingin, Dandelion mulai tumbuh lagi, tapi tidak sebanyak musim semi dan musim panas. Disana Sakura menantikan mereka tumbuh. Namun ia sadar, pada musim semi berikutnya, Sasuke akan pergi jauh. Ia tahu itu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura? Entahlah.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng bergemerincing di setiap pintu cafe, lagu-lagu natal terdengar di sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Ramai, begitu yang terlintas di kepala Sakura. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sepi? Ia mengadah pada langit yang gelap dan padat seolah mereka hendak bersiap untuk menjatuhkan semua beban yang mereka miliki, salju.

Udara cukup dingin, ia memasukkan tangan di saku mantel, berharap ia mendapat kenyamanan dari rasa hangat. Seharusnya ia tidak keluar rumah, menikmati bersama ayah dan ibunya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau akan berterima kasih padaku setelah ini." Naruto menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku bahagia menjadi orang ketiga dalam acara kencan kalian?" Sakura menggerutu sambil menendang kerikil di bawah pohon natal di tengah taman.

"Siapa yang bil…" Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan ia mendengar suara lembut yang berjalan mendekat.

"Naruto kun, Sakura chan… Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Hinata berlari menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hinata, jangan berlarian seperti itu." Naruto memegang lengan Hinata.

Sakura yang melihat adegan kecil itu hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, mau kemana kita?"

"Sebentar." Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, lima menit lagi."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura memberenggut. "Aku hampir membeku disini."

"Wah… Salju!" Hinata memandang keatas yang secara otomatis membuat kedua orang di hadapannya ikut melihat langit.

Sakura tersenyum, akhirnya langit tidak lagi sanggup menahan bebannya. Saat pandangan Sakura jatuh, ia melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Memandangnya dalam tatapan tenang.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura berbisik.

"Hoi Teme, akhirnya kau muncul juga. Aku sudah lelah menahan Sakura yang menggerutu karena kedinginan. Sekarang bawa dia dan aku akan menikmati kencanku." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke sesaat sebelum menyeret Hinata pergi.

"Oh, ya, Sakura yang akan mengantarmu ke stasiun. Jadi hati-hati dijalan." Tambah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam dan masih memandang Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mengerutkan alis pada Naruto.

"Sasuke kun? Bukankah kau akan pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Hn. Keretaku masih dua jam lagi."

"Ah, begitu." Sakura membenamkan hidungnya ke dalam syal tebal yang ia lilitkan di leher. Entah kenapa, rasa senang yang muncul membuatnya merasa canggung sekarang.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku dulu sebelum aku pergi?"

Sakura kembali menatap mata kelam itu. "Hm." Gumamnya mengangguk.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau baru akan kembali ke sekolah saat hari kelulusan?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Stasiun Konoha.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Sakura, sebenarnya aku sudah pindah ke Tokyo. Disini aku hanya membereskan beberapa hal yang kuperlukan untuk kepindahanku."

"Ah, benar, kita hanya tinggal ujian masuk universitas. Dan kau tidak perlu mengikuti ujian karena kau sudah masuk di akademi kepolisian. Hah, kenapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menunduk. Memainkan gelang pita yang diberikan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu sebagai hadiah natal.

"Ya, aku juga akan bersungguh-sungguh dan menjadi orang sukses. Suatu saat, ketika kita bertemu di masa depan, aku tidak akan malu bertemu dengan orang sukses sepertimu." Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

Tapi wajah itu, wajah datar yang selalu berani membalas tatapannya itu membuatnya goyah. Hatinya bergetar entah karena apa. Yang jelas, sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu, jemarinya yang kaku karena dingin terasa berdenyut. Dan air mata yang berusaha ia bendung, keluar tanpa sanggup ia tahan lagi.

Kalah dengan tatapan Sasuke, ia menunduk, merutuki air mata yang semakin menetes deras. Ia mencoba mencubit diri sendiri untuk membuatnya sadar dan kembali menjadi gadis ceria. Tapi ia tak sanggup.

Sampai ia berada dalam dekapan yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Menguatkan syaraf yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tahu, ia mengenal pelukan ini karena hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat perasaannya hangat hanya dari pelukan laki-laki itu.

Dan satu kalimat yang menghentikan semua rasa sakit yang di deritanya sekarang terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

 **-Tbc-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Thanks for give your feedback :)

Salam kenal

 **-Dean-**


End file.
